Halloween
by ZweI The Penguin With a Pen
Summary: Team CFVY throws a Halloween party at Beacon, and Team RWBY shows out by dressing as Shantae characters. Bumbleby and White Rose shenanigans. One-shot.


"So, why am **I** dressing like the genie girl? I thought she had something going on with the Pirate lady..." Blake complained, certain that the only reason for this costume arrangement was Yang's pleasure. The girls were all dressing as characters from the Shantae games, as Ruby and Yang were pretty obsessed with them.

Weiss would be dressing as Sky, the keeper of warbirds from Oasis Town, and Ruby would be Risky Boots the lady pirate. Yang had chosen Rottytops, the feather-ruffling zombie girl with detachable limbs, leaving Blake to be Shantae. Yep, she was certain that Yang had planned this one. She just wanted to see Blake squeeze into this tiny bellydancer's getup.

Oh god, the jokes would never stop. Blake could not deal with this.

"I'm a little pale for this getup..." Blake stalled. Ruby and Weiss were growing impatient.

"Aww, come on! If I shoved myself into this Sky getup, you should have no problems!" Weiss snapped, still trying to finish Ruby's body paint. She was becoming more and more distracted at every turn.

"OW, Weiss, that's COLD!" Ruby shivered as the purple-grayish paint touched her soft skin. Hopefully washing it off would be a more fun experience... or at least far less time-consuming.

"Babes, just come on. I know you're not big on showing skin... but I like to look at your skin!" Yang persuaded, purring like a cat for good measure. Blake finally trapped herself into the costume and walked out of the closet to see her teammates. Yang had painted her body green to match Rotty, placing stitches and sutures on a leg and an arm.

Poor Ruby was still being painted that awful purple-gray color, but her pirate getup suited her well. Surely Weiss would be inspired to... No, Blake, don't do it! Leave the bad puns to Yang.

Shut up, Zwei, you crammed me into this costume, you get to deal with the consequences!

Yang's eyes turned to stars at the sight of Blake. The top was only a bra, so Blake's abs were showing. Yang tried desperately not to swoon. It was tough with such lovely abs in her line of sight. She just wanted to nibble on them, but Blake would kill her if she tried that with Ruby and Weiss as witnesses.

Instead, she yanked Blake out of the main room and into a bathroom. "YANG WAIT!"

"Come on, genie girl, let's have that brain!" Yang replied, quickly getting into character.

"Oh my god, why?" Weiss sighed. Ruby laughed as Yang slammed the door behind them.

"I thought the pirates always got the booty..." She chortled, her girlfriend's face falling at the remark.

"That's why I made certain Yang didn't dress as Risky Boots! Because I didn't want to hear ridiculous 'booty' jokes all night long." Weiss blew on the last stroke of Ruby's body paint. Ruby made a spectacular pirate lady.

Weiss might have to surrender the booty later.

REALLY ZWEI? DID YOU JUST MAKE ME THINK THAT‽ SOMEONE SHOULD HAVE YOU SHOT!

I'm sorry, ladies, you can blame the games' writing!

"You two stop making out and come on! We're gonna be late for the party, and if they run out of candy before we arrive I'm going to make you all walk the plank!" Ruby announced, trying to sound like Risky. She thought she sounded good enough.

The four of them left their room and made for the party in the main hall of the school. Seeing everyone in costume was a treat, not to mention the piles and piles of candy and the spooky decorations Team CFVY had put together. They were excellent party planners, to be sure.

\/\/\/\/\/

"Oh, you four look perfect! All that paint must have taken hours!" Velvet told Team RWBY as swarmed around the punch bowl. Velvet Scarlatina was clad in loose-fitting, ripped up jeans and a tee shirt advertising her favorite band, Vale's very own Dark Crystals. The right sleeve was ripped off about halfway up, and there were a few cuts in the shirt. Her hair was also a mess on purpose.

"I could hardly keep Ruby still long enough to finish..." Weiss grumbled. Her Sky costume was a tad risque for her taste, with not a lot of coverage at the top. There was enough, she wasn't exposed or anything, but this bra made her breasts look like Easter eggs or something.

She'd wanted to dress as Bolo, the lovable moron, but Yang was hearing none of that. Also, Bolo's hair was short and spiny, which would have been a monster to recreate for Weiss and her glorious locks.

"I love your punk girl costume!" Blake told Velvet. The rabbit Faunus blushed uncontrollably.

"It's something Coco and I threw together last minute! She's dressed as Spyro Tenerife, and I'm a fan who fought her way into a concert or something. We were going to do the whole band, but getting a Yatsu-sized tuxedo gave us a bit of trouble. I had a lovely Sunset Bakudan design going, but it can wait for next year."

"It must be a pain to always be so sharply dressed. I don't know how Shade Targary does it." Coco jumped into the conversation as she appeared, clad in a purple dress that appeared to be made of dragon scales. She wore a gigantic purple wig with golden tips, the long fake hair flowing down her back.

"Well, Kilgann Chase always looks so rough, so Shade probably doesn't have to try so hard," Weiss mentioned. The girls chattered away as they filled cups with Fox's wonderful 'Pumpkin Splice' punch. It was a spiced pumpkin juice with chunks of baked pumpkins mixed in, a drink that warmed the heart and soul as well as the lips and the insides. He'd even dyed punch red, so it looked like a bloody cocktail that zombies or vamps might drink.

Fox was always into the Halloween spirit, even though his poor eyesight made it tough to see all the creepies that came out that night.

He and Yatsuhashi finally appeared, Fox dressed as a wizard and Yatsu done up like Jack Skellington.

Everyone looked so incredible in their costumes, Fox was playing great tunes for them all to jam, and there was a tonne of candy sprawled across the common room. Coco and Blake tied as winners in a costume contest.

"That was so much fun," Blake mentioned as the four of them walked back to their room.

"Yep, and the fun doesn't stop there... At least not for Shantae and Rottytops!" Yang replied, sidling over next to Blake and rubbing her shoulders. Weiss scoffed under her breath. Her eyes caught Ruby's, the glimmering silver eyes giving her the look she always loved.

It was going to be loud in Team RWBY's dorm that night...

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

 **((A/N: This stemmed from a headcanon of Blake dressing as Shantae and Yang being unable to control herself. Also, the Dark Crystals are my OC's. You'll hear more about them, I'm certain.))**


End file.
